Pilots flying under Visual Flight Rules (VFR) navigate by comparing features visible through the cockpit window with the features displayed on a paper chart and/or an electronic map. FIG. 1 is an illustration of an exemplary map 11 appearance, in accordance with the known art. Features may include towers, roads, lakes, etc. Many of the features can be useful in some circumstances and not in others. Without knowing which features a pilot will wish to utilize, every possibly useful feature is included in the paper chart and electronic map 11. However, currently employed paper charts and electronic maps 11 frequently have so many features, that distinguishing the useful features may require increased pilot awareness and workload.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to provide a map with useful features while avoiding cluttering features.